hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dane becomes F13 Moderator
NOTE: This is a true story from the night of February 23, 2018. Dane was listening to music on his discord server on a Friday Evening, nervously awaiting the election results. He had declared a campaign for Force Thirteen Moderator at the beginning entry date, his second campaign. In his first campaign, he finished in 3rd place with 6 votes, which was enough to land him a spot on the Force Thirteen board despite minimal strategy or campaigning. Dane, however, was taking his second campaign much more seriously than the first. In his first campaign, he was a decent surprise to finish at 3rd, and Dane knew he could do better. This time, he had ran a private approach to his campaign, reaching out to individual voters. He had formed a coalition of "pledges"- people who agreed to vote for him on election day, of 12 people. He also formed an alliance known as the "Change" alliance, advocating for reform within Force Thirteen, consistent of several other candidates. Polling, however, was showing him stretching between 2nd and 4th, with a man named Jason from Western Australia being the narrow leader in the polls. Dane had a small bit on confidence on Election Day, believing he would have a shot to narrowly snag second place with his coalition. In the lead up to the election, Nathan, the project leader, gave out clues about the election, saying there was a clear first place but that there was a 4 man race for second place. This brought Dane some concern, thinking that Jason, or Cesar (of Mexico) were the likely one of the ones in that spot, and that he was battling to stay alive in the battle for 2nd. He didn't think he would make it in.... Then, Nathan, the project leader, begins revealing the results in chunks along with an electoral college style system for suspense. The first map gave Kentucky to his party, along with Vermont to Independent Marcel Holos of Colombia, giving his party an electoral lead. Looking at the actual vote count, Dane saw he led with 3 votes, with Cesar at 2 votes and David of the Change Alliance in 3rd with numerous others with one vote. Dane originally took this with a grain of salt, thinking he just ended up with most of his votes on the front end, and figuring he would lose ground at some point. Then, the next set came out about 15 minutes later. They showed his party up 50-14-3 in the Electoral count. He was also shown to hold 5 votes, a 2 vote lead over Cesar and Craig, both of the majority party. Dane got astonished with the five votes, surprised that this had already nearly matched his 6 from the previous election. However, he still felt he was probably going to lose ground in the polls at some point. Co-league Brick, an HHW Administrator and enthusiastic supporter of Dane's campaign, was excited, stating "WOOOOOP" in a chat with Dane. Dane then later states that if this is an indication of overall results that it was very good news. The next map came out a little bit later. The electoral matchup was closer, 57-51-3 for the Change Party, but the actual vote count showed a surprise he did not expect- He was leading with 9 votes, followed by co-league Money Hurricane at 6 votes. He was impressed by this leaderboard spot, and began to become enthusiastic for him and MH winning and becoming Moderators. Dane, in shock, also looked at the 9 votes to his name, which he estimated was around his maximum in a good scenario. Brick continued to express heavy optimism, saying "You can win this" in the chat, then looks at shock at how MH has 6 votes. at 7:40 Eastern, the next map comes out, and Dane looks at the next map in even more shock than before. The Electoral Count is 121-51-3 in his favor, with Dane having 11 votes, with Money Hurricane and Jason each at 6. 11 was the turnout he expected in a very good scenario from his coalition, so he figured he was done for right there and would fall off once again. However, Brick increases his optimism, reminding Dane of how Nathan said there was "one clear winner" of first place, and he suspects that Dane might be the clear leader in first place. Dane states he didn't "envision" being the clear leader, instead mentioning he expected that would be Jason or Cesar, which were 3rd and 4th at the time respectively. It is also around this time that Hank's camp begins to become unsatisfied and annoyed by Dane's performance, with Hank saying that Money winning is "somewhat precarious". Dane also begins to buy in to Brick's theory that he was the "clear" first place that Nathan was mentioning. A new map comes out. Dane looks at it intently as it still shows him with a lead at 12 votes, with Jason and Craig each having 9. Dane began to get nervous, saying Nathan put up "all his votes first" and that we would only drop off from here. Brick, however, was a bit more optimistic, saying that he "still had a chance". Dane says he needs "votes out of midair", while Brick hypothesizes that Dane is 2nd place. Dane buys in to this theory. Soon, the next map comes out, which elicits the most emotional reaction of them all. The map, to the surprise of Dane, showed 15 votes for himself, meaning an anonymous set of people had voted for him. Despite the electoral count going against, 173-127, Dane still held a sizeable vote lead, swearing for at least the fifth time that night: ":O I GOT SOME FLY BALLS, NO F---ING WAY!" Brick, his friend from HHW and enthusiastic supporter, commented "Holy f--k", "15?!?!?!" and "Dane, this election is yours!" He then commented on 2nd place candidate per that section, Craig, saying he would be a "massive check" on Craig if he was 2nd. Quickly after, Nathan posted two images in the room, saying that Dane and Cesar had been elected as Force Thirteen Moderators. Brick quickly responded with "HOLY F--K" three times then "DANE YOU WON". The final vote tally stood at 16 for Dane, with 13 for Cesar, in second place, with Craig in 3rd at 11 votes and then Jason at 10 votes in 4th place. Money Hurricane of his party was 5th at 7 votes, tied with Marcel. Brick and Dane were both in high levels of excitement. Dane went on to say he "figured" he was the greatest chance for the opposition and he was "right". Dane had done it. He had broken the barrier. He became the first former HHW Administrator to go on to become a Force Thirteen Moderator, and had became the second "unaligned" moderator in Force Thirteen history, with Jason being the first. While Dane was shocked at getting 16 votes, Hank and his friends, which were the majority party at the time, appeared to be quite upset, and 3rd place finisher, Craig, left the Force Thirteen discord for unknown reasons, potentially over the victory of Dane in the Moderator Election. Meanwhile, Dane was being flooded with congratulation messages from the HHW Administrators, even ones not on the Force Thirteen Server, for his victory in the Moderator Election. They were evidently discussing the election in the Administration Chatroom on the HHW Discord. Notables within the HHW Community to congratulate him included Garfield, Bob, Layten, and TG. This Article is a Special Thanks to those who voted for me in the election. Thank you! Category:Nkechinyer Category:Real Life Stories Category:Political Stories